The objective of Core A is to organize and administrate the activities of the Program Project. The specific tasks include keeping track of personnel, ordering and monitoring purchase of supplies, equipment, and other expenses to include travel arrangements and review of the monthly financial reports on each project. Core A will also be responsible for arranging the group meetings, and writing up the meeting notes. Core A will also include a biostatistics group lead by Dr. Ronald Thomas that will provide expertise in biostatistics and manage a web-based database for the projects/core.